Hogwarts: A History
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: A collection of various drabbles and one shots about anyone in the Harry Potter Universe. Collections of assignments for Hogwarts. Most recent: Hermione kisses a teacher on a dare
1. Minvera and Albus

Minerva McGonagall had never been fond of secrets, but her feelings for Albus Dumbledore had to be kept that way. She'd never live it down. Of course she knew his tendencies would never lie with her. And as she got older, she had come to accept that more and more with each passing day. Yet each summer she pined for his presence.

She had never been able to pinpoint _why_ she harbored such strong feelings for him. The way he had left Harry with such awful muggles had shocked her. She abhorred it. And even that had not been able to sway her heart.

Now, as they sat in his office enjoying a lovely brandy, she was forced to fight the alcohol that threatened to reveal her secret.

"Minerva, tell me a secret."

"I don't like this game, Albus."

He chuckled. "I know, you know?"

"You know what?"

"That you're in love."

"What makes you think that?"

"The look in your eyes."

"Really?" Minerva asked. "What next? I smile aimlessly? I am not a teenage girl."

"Who is he? Anyone I know?"

"No. No one you would know."

It was only a few weeks later when he was gone. She often wondered if he knew that she had lied, or how he felt. And yet she knew that it was pointless the entire time.


	2. Meant to Never Be

_**A/N:**_ _This is an extra credit assignment for assignment 6 in the Hogwarts forum for defense against the dark arts. I have chosen to write a soulmate AU. This is also for the Stupid Cupid event. My pairing was Cedric/Luna._

 _Final Word Count: 2369_

* * *

She should have known better. She should have known that it was all just a prank to make fun of her. And as she stood against the wall, invisible to the older boy who had invited her and everyone else, Luna began to contemplate if she should leave and admit defeat to the other girls who laughed at her or if she could still stay and have fun. In all honesty, the idea of running out to the forest and visiting the thestrals seemed like the ideal solution, but there were too many eyes watching. So, she stuck to the wall in her iridescent gown, watching as everyone else had fun.

At some point, she had zoned out and didn't notice when the boy had walked up to her.

"Hello?" he asked, waving gently. "would you like to dance?"

She met his gaze, surprised. And after her experience of getting to the ball, she was wary about accepting. But she recognized him. He was the Hufflepuff champion. If she could trust anyone, surely it was him.

Words failed her so she simply nodded, bringing about a smile from the boy in front her as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"I'm Cedric," he introduced as the music started.

"I'm Luna," she responded, finally regaining herself. Though it felt odd to be dancing with someone who would was considered an adult in the wizarding world yet still had school, she felt oddly comfortable and safe.

"What year are you?"

"I'm a third year. I came with a boy from Ravenclaw, but it was apparently just a joke. I'm here though, so I thought I might as well stay."

"I never would have thought people would actually do that. You seem like a lovely girl."

Luna felt her cheeks burn hot. "Thank you."

They dance quietly for a moment, and Luna noticed a girl watching them. "Shouldn't you be dancing with her?"

"Cho? I have. And I brought her. And then she dumped me. I just didn't want to spend the evening sulking."

"She looks rather upset about it."

"Well, we shouldn't let her spoil our fun."

He spun her gently, and she felt light. For once she didn't feel judged by him. She felt welcome and accepted. Then the song ended and he walked with her as they left the dance floor.

"Tell me something about yourself Luna. Tell me what you would have done tonight if you hadn't stayed."

"Have you ever seen anyone die?"

* * *

As it turned out, Cedric had been there when his grandfather died. And while he thought her question a bit odd, he followed her as they snuck out towards the forest in their finery. And she was afraid he might run when he saw the thestrals, but he didn't.

"This is what you'd be doing?"

"I don't have a lot of friends. But I remember seeing the thestrals last year and being mesmerized. They're thought to be dangerous, but it's not true. They're honestly sweeter than hippogriffs, and we're allowed near them. Here." She reached into the bag that they had grabbed from behind a bush and pulled out the raw meat.

Cedric looked at her questioningly, but took it as she grabbed another piece, tossing out in front of her. A young foal snatched it up and began eating. Cedric did the same and watched as another foal snatched it up.

"Most people would not be out here doing this."

"Most people see something different and want it to go away."

Cedric looked at her then. Like he saw past everything and saw how bitter she truly felt sometimes.

"They're really gently, thestrals. Vastly misunderstood. I think it's because of what they represent."

"You sound an awful lot like professor Hagrid."

Luna smiled. "He's a good teacher. He's passionate. And he cares for the creatures he works with."

"He is definitely an interesting teacher, that's for sure."

Luna sat down on the ground, not caring how cold it was or that it would ruin her dress, and Cedric followed suit.

"I think you're my soulmate," he said softly after moments had passed.

Luna looked at him bewildered.

"I saw you standing alone and that voice in my head told me I needed to ask you to dance. And when you finally spoke, you were her. The voice that's always been in my head. You said word for word what she always says, until tonight when I knew I needed to ask you to dance."

Luna hadn't realized it. She'd been far too confused mentally and emotionally to have realized that.

 _Would you like to dance?_ Those had been the words echoing in her mind for as long as she could remember, in his voice. And of course, she hadn't noticed when he actually said them. She had missed that.

"Luna? Please say something, I might just die if you don't."

"I-I can't believe I missed that. I have been wondering about whose voice it was, what they would look like, when I would meet them. And of course, I missed it. It must have been wrackspurts. They get inside your head and make your brain go all fuzzy."

He chuckled, but not in the way others did when they were mocking her. He chuckled in a friendly manner, as if he were genuinely interested.

"I don't think either one of us ever planned on meeting like this."

"I suppose not. I thought I might be somewhere looking for a crumple-horned snorkack. My father promised we'd go on a trip after I graduate."

Cedric moved closer to her taking her hand in his. "Perhaps I could join you. That sounds like an interesting creature to find. And these wrackspurts, I've never heard of them."

"That's because they're invisible and go inside your ears. My dad is working on special glasses to make them visible."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Not on their own. Only if you're in a bad spot. You should tell me something about you."

"I really like charms. It's a fun class. And I cannot figure out how to open the egg from the first challenge."

"No?"

"No. Every time I open it, it shrieks. And it hurts your ears to hear."

"Mermaids."

"Pardon?"

"Mermaids. Their voices don't work above water."

"I don't remember learning that in third year."

"We haven't. I've just done a lot of extracurricular reading on magical creatures. I am going to be a magizoologist one day."

"That sounds like an adventure. I haven't decided what to do. My dad would like me to work at the ministry like him, and I might do that."

"Is it what you want to do?"

"Well, it wouldn't be terrible."

"You should do what you want to do. Being happy is important."

He smiled at her. "I have a feeling that as long as you're around, being happy is guaranteed."

Luna blushed.

"We should probably head back to the castle," Cedric commented as he stood up, offering his hand to help her up.

Luna grasped his hand and was shocked when he pulled her up with hardly any effort.

* * *

She had been right of course. But seeing Cedric's face when he found her in the library as he exclaimed that he'd gotten the message, though it was two months later.

"You're a true Ravenclaw, aren't you?"

She laughed. "I suppose."

"Well, I expect to see you at the tournament. You'll be my good luck charm."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Good. Now, should go somewhere? It is Valentine's Day after all."

She nodded and gathered up her things before following him out of the library. He showed her a tunnel that he claimed the Weasley Twins had shown him. They came up in the cellar of Honeyduke's and Luna felt amazed.

"Now we have to be really quiet. Once we're out of here, we're disapparating. I promise you can trust me."

She nodded and smiled.

"Good."

They made their way out onto the street, blending in with the customers of the day. Then Disapparated. Luna decided that there was nothing she hated more. Her stomach felt quesy, but when they landed, Cedric immediately held her to him when her legs almost gave out.

"First time is a bit rough. You good?"

After a moment she nodded.

"Good. Let's go."

He took her hand and started walking, though she had no idea where they were or what they were doing. In fact, she felt more and more confused as they ended up in a forest, hiking more or less off trail.

Finally they came to a clearing, though he stopped her the edge, hiding in a bush. The sun had set hours ago and the moon was rising high in the sky.

"What are we doing?" Luna asked in a hushed tone.

"Shh. Just watch. Trust me."

Luna did as she was told and sat quietly. A few minutes passed before they heard a rustling and she looked to the other edge of the clearing. A large, strange creature with a pale grey skin rushed into the clearing.

"What is that?"

"I thought you studied creatures?"

"Not all of them."

"It's a mooncalf. They only come out on a full moon. And you're about to witness what many think is their mating ritual."

"Are you serious?"

"No. It's a dog. Of course I'm serious."

She shushed him and edged herself just barely past the bushes they hid in. The creature was strange and beautiful. It looked so happy to be dancing in the moonlight. She couldn't help but feel infected by such happiness and without thinking she stepped forward and began dancing. The creature only paused for a moment, it's inherent shyness coming out, but soon went back to its dance.

Luna beckoned for Cedric to join her. And though reluctant at first, he did. And together they danced in the moonlight.

* * *

Luna had been hurt when it was Cho that Cedric had to rescue. And even more upset when she kissed him afterwards. As far as anyone was concerned, Cedric and Cho were still together and would stay that way. He was _her_ soulmate though, and watching it hurt more than she predicted.

It hurt so much that she stayed long after everyone else had gone. And when she hit the water, she hadn't even realized that she'd been pushed until she managed to reach the surface to see and crying Cho glaring at her.

"He is mine," she shrieked. "You stole him at the yule ball, but he is mine. I don't care if you're soulmates. He is _mine_."

* * *

"I've been trying to talk to you for months," Cedric said when he finally decided to go to the one place he knew she wouldn't run. "I wanted to talk to you about Cho."

Luna tried to ignore him. His voice was still ever present in her head, and she was too hurt by how things had gone down, that she didn't have the heart to fix it.

"Cho was jealous. And after she kissed me, I talked to her and explained that I couldn't be hers, while also reminding her that she left me. I never meant for you to get hurt. I was shocked that she was the one they considered to be most dear to me. But no one else has had a chance to find out about us. I want them to. So, after I win the tournament, I want you to be the one by my side."

She looked at him, but felt unready to accept his apology. Yet she knew in her heart that he never in a million years would hurt her. He was too kind hearted to hurt anyone.

"It's okay. I was more hurt than I should have been. But I honestly didn't want any more reasons for my house to hate me. Being near you, Cho might have been mad."

"That's not really in her nature. She was just hurt that day."

She looked at him, finally meeting his hopeful gaze. A smile broke loose.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay upset."

He pulled her close, taking both of her hands in his and looked at her.

"Luna, you're lovely. And you're better than any hopes I ever had for a soul mate. After this tournament, when all the stress is gone, and we can just be us, would you please go on a date with me?"

Luna grinned even wider, looking down in a subtle shyness. "Yes, Cedric. I would."

He returned the grin before leaning in and kissing her. Not only was it her first kiss, but it was a soulmate's kiss. She could feel the magic surround them and felt a burning on her wrist, yet it did not hurt. When they pulled away from each other, they found the hearts on their wrists. Each half filled in with the color of their eyes. They looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Something was wrong. She was sure of it. The maze itself was vast, and she knew it was full of obstacles, but something felt wrong. Her heart was clenching every few moments, as if bracing itself. Yet she wasn't prepared when she felt the stab of pain in her chest and the searing pain on her wrist. The pain lasted several minutes. And when it subsided, it took her several more before she could bare the look at her wrist.

The half of the heart that had been the shade of grey of his eyes had turned black and scarred around the edges. He was gone. He was dead. She stood up and started to leave, unprepared to deal with any of the events that were sure to follow. But trying to get out of the crowd proved to be difficult. By the time, she had made it to the exit of the stands, she saw Harry Potter appear on the ground. He was clutching the body of Cedric. Her Cedric. Tears began to pool in her eyes, and she couldn't handle it. As quickly as she could, she snuck out and ran towards the forest, hearing the screams of Cedric's father in her head over and over.


	3. You are my Valentine

_**A/N:**_ _This is for the Stupid Cupid event in Hogwarts. The pairing I had was Lily/Rodolphus_

 _Final Word Count: 815_

* * *

Lily was walking down the busy muggle street alone. Had she grown up like the rest of them, perhaps she'd be warier, especially knowing that she would likely be a target. As it was, she was a powerful witch, and she felt confident walking alone. Besides, she needed the perfect gift to get for James. She couldn't believe that she missed the first three months of her pregnancy without realizing it. And now she had to tell him. That required the trip on Valentine's Day before their date.

She was so busy looking into the windows of the shops as she passed them, she didn't notice the figure looming behind her. She didn't notice him at all until after he'd managed to grab her wrist, pull her wand away from her, and drag her down an alleyway.

She started to let out a scream but felt a hand clamp down over her mouth. She heard a spell being murmured but couldn't make it out as her mind went foggy and her eyes started to droop until everything blacked out.

* * *

When Lily returned to consciousness, she felt her eyes open, but the world was still dark. She felt a tightness in the back of her head and realized that she had been blindfolded. Her clothing had been changed, she could tell. The silky texture, the distinct lack of jeans, and overall and heavier weight. Whoever had done this, for whatever reason, had dressed her way up.

Her waist was tied down, along with her arms, each tied to what she was assuming were the arms on a chair.

"You're awake," came a gravelly voice.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to remain calm. "Where am I?"

"You're in my home. And since my wife has decided to spend this evening doing whatever our lord asks of her, you are my valentine."

"What makes you think I'm okay with this."

"No one said you have a choice."

"Am I going to be blindfolded the entire time? Tied up the entire time?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On how well you cooperate."

"You do realize that I'm married, right? And my husband is a stubborn wizard that doesn't know when to give up. And if you harm me in anyway, he will not hesitate to make your lord's torture look like mercy. Especially when he finds out I'm pregnant."

"Calm down witch," he growled. "I'm not going to hurt you. I wouldn't taint myself with such unclean blood."

"You can't let me go. Your lord will wonder why you had me in your grasp and didn't kill me."

Suddenly she felt his breath in her face. "Look witch, all I want is to not be alone. The fact that my wife is in love with somebody else and will never touch me is hard enough to deal with. I don't love her either though, so I make it work. But I don't want to be sulking around my home alone today while she is doing who knows what. Nobody knows you're here. And nobody has to. As long as you keep your mouth shut and do as your told."

The pressure at the back of her head loosened and the blindfold fell from her eyes. She blinked, though the room was only dimly lit, and was face to face with Rodolphus Lestrange.

"What do you say, mudblood?"

Lily spat in his face.

"That's fine, witch. I have a feeling that you'll do exactly as I ask of you." He grabbed his wand and pointed it directly between her eyes, " _Imperio_."

It was not how he wanted her to behave at all. He was hoping that perhaps there was an ounce of kindness that Severus had been shown. She wasted it on that boy, but wouldn't on a man. The point however, was moot as he untied her.

"Come, my dear," he coaxed, "Let's go eat."

She stood up and followed him.

The dinner was silent and empty. He almost regretted this.

"Let's dance," he suggested, and with a wave of his wand the music started.

She again stood and he led her to the open part of the room, taking her in his arms. He'd never been able to do this with his wife, except the day they were married. And even then if was stiff. Actually, this dance was no different.

"Kiss me," he told her as he leaned in.

Of course it was asking too much. To ask a wife to betray her husband, at least when they were in love, was asking more than he should have.

She came out of the spell and pushed him away, knocking him into the nearby bedpost. His head throbbed and his vision sparked and blurred. He felt her rummaging through his pockets, looking for her wand he assumed, and then she was running out of the room and gone.


	4. Forgiving Snape

_**A/N:**_ _Hello. This is for assignment 8 in the Hogwarts forum. Gardening Task 3. This is also a VERY belated birthday present for Grace. I hope you enjoy your Harry/Luna story._

 _Gardening, task 3: Write about someone coming to peace with someone/something._

 _Extra prompts: Setting; after the battle of Hogwarts. Word: forgiveness._

 _Grace's Birthday: Hurt/comfort Harry/Luna_

 _Final word count: 1147_

* * *

 _Severus Tobias Snape_

 _January 9, 1960_

 _May 2, 1998_

Harry stared down at the grave next to his parents. He had thought it would be a nice gesture, given how the man had felt about his mother and the trouble he'd gone to protect him. Yet something felt wrong. It felt unfinished and he felt like he needed to do more.

"I think that he'd appreciate that," came a soft bell-like voice.

Harry turned to find the blonde silver-eyed girl as she walked up to join him.

"I don't know," Harry responded quietly, "he didn't seem to appreciate much of anything."

"I don't think he was ever really given anything to appreciate."

"He was cruel and harsh."

"That's all he was ever really shown, except by your mother. And he was maintaining an appearance to protect everyone."

He looked at her. She was so quick to protect their old professor. She was quick to protect anyone she believed to be innocent. It was like she didn't have it in her heart to believe the worst in people.

"Harry, did I ever tell you what he did?"

"Well, no, I don't believe so."

Luna turned her head from him and looked at the grave.

"While I was being held hostage, for the most part I was left alone," she started. "Being a pureblood, Voldemort didn't want to hurt me, he wanted to turn me. And he wanted to make sure that my father would cooperate, because if I had been hurt, he never would have."

Harry nodded and waited for her to continue.

"So, I lived in that dungeon-basement. I did my best to tend to Mr. Ollivander, because they were torturing him for information. And I helped Griphook too, though he was shocked that I even considered it.

"That's how it went. Except that one day, I was taken. I was taken and led by a house elf into a room with Bellatrix and her husband."

Harry looked at her, concerned about whatever she might reveal.

"They were standing on opposite ends of the room, as if they really couldn't stand each other. But they both grinned when they saw me. And both of them had their wands out and ready. The door closed behind me. They were talking to me, but I don't really remember what they were saying. I just remember the sudden searing pain. It felt like my insides had been set on fire and like I was being beaten. It didn't take long for my voice to become hoarse, because no matter how hard I wanted to not scream, no matter how hard I tried to not give them that satisfaction, I screamed.

"I don't know how long it went on. But I remember clearly the door behind me slamming open. There were his black robes, billowing around him. I would have been terrified. Except that he stopped them. He asked why they thought they had the right to defy Voldemort. Then he took me to a different room. Not that dungeon. I think it was his room. He gave me a potion. It made that lingering pain disappear. Then he gave me another potion, dreamless sleep I think, because I passed out. When I woke up, I was back in the dungeon.

"He saved me from a terrible fate, because I know those two wouldn't have stopped. He protected his students. Every chance he had."

Luna finally met Harry's gaze again. "I think the truth is that we never appreciated him."

"You're probably right about that," Harry said. He had no idea what to say in response to the actions that had been dealt to her. "I'm sorry they did that."

"It's happened. And it's the past now. And others came out far worse."

"Don't- "

"I'm not saying it's not important. It is. But I was lucky enough to not be mistreated like others. Hermione's arm will be scarred forever. Ron, George, Ginny, they lost their brother. Teddy lost both of his parents. I was tortured, and I still have to deal with that sometimes."

"How do you keep so positive?"

She smiled. "I have hope. I always have. It's the only thing that I've always had, despite the way I was treated. And I have hope that people will forgive him for what he did to protect us all. He must have been rather lonely."

"I feel like there's more that I could do for him. After everything I learned about him, I don't know what I can do," Harry said softly.

"Well, have you forgiven him?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Perhaps then the next step is to help him earn the forgiveness he desrves. You know, he doesn't get a portrait as headmaster. They won't give him one because he abandoned his post."

"He only abandoned it to protect himself and to protect McGonagall."

"That's not what they see."

"Well they should. They heard everything I told Voldemort. Everyone heard every word I said."

"I think perhaps they were all focusing on trying to figure out the fact that you survived the killing curse, again."

"He deserves to be remembered as a headmaster. He deserves to be remembered as the hero he was."

"Well, they might need someone else to show them the person he really was. He didn't exactly show anyone else."

"He never showed me exactly."

"Hermione mentioned something about memories, once."

"Yeah. When he was dying, his memories were…leaking I guess. I don't understand how that works exactly. But I saw a lot of things. And I understood a lot more than I ever had. He was even furious that I was supposed to die."

"For someone that supposedly hated you, that seems pretty contradictory."

"I suppose so."

"Harry?" called another voice. The two of them turned to see Ginny running up. "Come on, everyone has been looking for you."

"Sorry, Gin."

"Hello, Ginny," Luna said with a smile.

"Why are you visiting _him_?" Ginny asked, gesturing to the grave.

"Well, I-I've decided to make sure he is honored the way he should be."

"Harry, you gave him a proper burial. I'm sure that's more than he deserved."

"No, he deserves more, for everything he did."

Ginny shook her head. "Okay, well, can it happen later? We have to go."

"Just give me a moment. I'll catch up."

"Fine."

She took off.

"Have you told her? About what you learned?"

"No. She really hasn't wanted to discuss the battle. It's still hard, having lost Fred. Not as hard as it is for George, but she's…different. She's just healing."

"Well, if you need someone who can listen, Harry, I'm here for you. Always."

He smiled at her, and took one last look at the two graves in front of him. Finally, that weight was gone. He knew what he needed to do. And he knew how he would.


	5. Assumed Expectations

_**A/N:**_ _This is for the History of muggle Assignment. I chose to write for task 2, a teenager's first attempt of being more promiscuous. I chose the semi-cliché, but wanted to make it a little bit different. Short and Sweet._

 _Final Word Count: 585_

* * *

Cho paced nervously back and forth in the Ravenclaw tower common room. She was excited for tonight, for the ball, to be seen with her boyfriend the _real_ Hogwarts champion. But she was worried about what it meant for her and Cedric, the things she'd thought would be expected to happen. She wasn't sure she was really ready for any of that. Still, the rest of the girls were getting ready to leave, and so she stepped out into the hall.

Cedric was waiting for her with his winning smile. Seeing him, her stomach filled with butterflies, just like it had the first day they had met. She smiled at him and placed her hand on his extended arm.

"You look stunning," he told her as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

A blush rose to her cheeks and she smiled again. "Thank you. You are very handsome."

"No one will be looking at me next to you," he responded.

They continued down to the great hall.

* * *

After having danced the night away, Cho and Cedric walked along the shore of the black lake.

"Let's just stay out here for a while," Cho suggested. No one was around, the stars were out, and it would be a perfect place if she was really going to offer everything to him.

"Are you sure? It's a bit cold," He offered.

"Yeah, we can just cast a warming charm around us. It would be nice."

He took off his coat and transfigured it into a blanket that they sat down on and cast the warming charm.

After a moment of admiring the night sky, Cho turned to Cedric. Her heart was racing in her chest.

"Everything okay?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

She smiled. "Yes, everything is fine. Everything is perfect."

He smiled, the concern gone. He kissed her gently. They'd snogged plenty, and she felt herself relaxing. She could do this. For him, with him, she could do anything.

His hand came up to her face, his hand felt cold against her blushing cheeks. Her heart pounded, reminding her that she was in fact incredibly nervous about her plans for tonight.

After a few minutes, his other hand had cupped her cheek while the first had fallen near her hand. This was her moment. She grabbed his hand gently, and he squeezed hers in response. And then she led it to her chest.

The kissing stopped and he looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"I-I thought that, given the special occasion, it-we-"

"Cho," he said brushing his thumb across her cheek, "I don't expect anything from you. I don't want to do anything, unless we are both ready."

"But, everyone else was talking about how that's what was expected from girls by their boyfriends."

"Well, I'm not everyone else, and neither are you. We don't have to do anything."

"Don't you want to?"

"Well of course I do. I love you, Cho. But It's so obvious that you aren't ready. And I don't want to because you think I expect it. I want us to because it's what _we_ want to do."

She smiled, a little embarrassed. "I love you too, Cedric."

He grinned and kissed her again. "Let's go inside before we get caught being out too late."

Cho nodded, and he helped her stand. They made their way back to the castle hand in hand. Later, when the other girls asked Cho what happened, she smiled as she said nothing.


	6. Stolen Kiss

**_A/N:_** _This is for the Easter Scavengar Hunt in Hogwarts. the clue was: "_ I want you to write a story featuring a very bookish cross-gen couple, one part of whom has to run and hide from the full moon." _So I figured Remus/Hermione._

 _Final word count: 649_

* * *

There was a certain level of freedom that Hermione enjoyed about turning 17 before Harry and Ron. She knew that at break, she'd be able to perform magic anyway that she wanted. She'd also be allowed to do things around the house without being told no, because she was an adult.

The thing she didn't expect, was falling in love with someone that she knew would be a taboo. Yet she couldn't it. When she saw, him reading a book, enjoying a book despite the chaos, it made her heart stop in its tracks.

Harry, would kill her. No actually, he'd have her locked up. And Ron would never look at her the same way. But it was the last day of break, and she had to act on the feelings she had, or risk losing something.

She walked in the library, closing the door behind her. She knew it wouldn't seem odd, the house was loud and buzzing and anyone who actually wanted to read would choose to silence the outside if they could.

He looked up at her. "Oh, hello, Hermione. Looking to escape?"

Her heart faltered at the sound of her name in his voice. "Yeah, something like that," she said softly. "What are you reading?"

"Sense and Sensibility."

She almost chuckled. "That is certainly an interesting choice."

"It's dull."

"I agree."

She sat down in the chair next to his and picked up a book. She tried to focus on it, but found herself unable to stop looking at his mouse brown hair and brown eyes.

She blushed and darted her eyes to the book she had grabbed when he looked at her. "Did you need something, Hermione?"

"Hmm? No. Not at all."

As he went back to the book she tried to summon up what little courage had even gotten her alone with him in this room.

 _I'm in love with you,_ she thought. She just needed to say it.

"I always find it weird to consider that had I grown up in a different era, I'd probably have married a man many years my senior." Hermione cursed herself. What the hell was she doing?

"That is an interesting thought."

 _Stupid girl._

"But now it's almost taboo. It's so interesting how vastly something so small can change."

"People died a younger age, especially women. It was necessary, and we've adapted so it no longer is."

"Still, it's interesting that what was once necessary is now actually tabooed."

"Where is, this coming from?"

He was on to her. And so, she knew she might as well push forward. Hermione set down her book and looked at the man who had once been her teacher. The man who was twenty years her senior, her best friend's uncle basically.

"Well, Remus, it's just, I'm trying to figure out why it is so unacceptable for a girl like me to fall in love with someone that might be older than me, by more than a few years."

"Hermione, you're young. I know that many of the older men around you might seem a better option, but it's probably just a phase."

 _No, it's not_ , she thought to herself. "Love is different than a crush."

"At your age, knowing the difference is difficult."

"Well, I do. I'm not like most girls my age."

"Then perhaps you are in love. Who is the object of your affections?

 _You._ "Someone who would probably reject me."

"You're a Gryffindor, don't let that stop you."

Hermione stood, ready to walk out of the room and he moved to follow.

With her hand on the knob, she looked at him. "You're right. I am a Gryffindor. And I'm certainly brave enough."

So, she threw her arms around the man and pulled his face to hers, kissing his lips softly.

"I only hope that you might understand," she said after pulling away and walking away.


	7. The First Dance

_**A/N:** This is another story for the easter egg hunt._

 _final word count: 547_

* * *

Bella hated balls. She hated being forced to wear the frilly gowns and talk with the people her parents invited and socializing with her cousins. But this ball in particular she detested. It was her introduction to Rodolphus Lestrange. She didn't want to marry. She didn't want a family. All she wanted was to prove herself as a follower of Voldemort. She didn't want to be the wife of a death-eater, she wanted to be one.

Instead, she was stuck standing at the top of the stairs, waiting until she was announced, where she would be expected to gracefully walk down and meet her betrothed and then dance with him. She _hated_ dancing. The only reason she was going along with any of this at all, was because she knew that Rodoluphus was about to be sworn in as a death-eater. It was her in.

"Presenting Miss Bellatrix Black," a voice came from downstairs. That was her cue. She straightened her posture, placed her hand on the rail, everything exactly as was expected and walked slowly down the stairs. All eyes were on her and she hated it. If all eyes were going to be on her, it should be with a mix of fear and adoration and respect.

At the bottom of the stairs, she met the gaze of Rodolphus Lestrange. He bowed, exactly as expected and she curtsied. It felt like this should have been the 18th century the way the roles were played, but she did her part.

"Hello, Bellatrix," he said, his voice cold and flat.

"Hello Rodolphus," she replied in equal calm.

He extended an arm to her and she placed her hand on top of his and followed him to the center of the dance floor.

The music started and he took the lead. They danced in awkward silence for a moment.

"I know that it's customary to present you with a gift tonight, but I came empty handed. I thought I might ask what you wanted."

This was it. This was her moment. "I want to join you. I want to join you when you become a death eater," she whispered gently in his ear.

He looked at her quizzically. "Why would a woman want to do that?"

"Because, I want to join the cause that fights for the ideals I believe in. I want to be in the thick of it."

"It doesn't seem appropriate."

"Why not? It is something that could bring us closer together as a couple. My mother says it's very important to find something in common because it makes the marriage to a stranger more bearable."

They danced, the silence taking over again. She could tell that he was thinking it over. Mulling over the pros and cons in his mind.

"I'd have to ask first. I mean, there are no other women."

"I understand that. I'm different. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty."

"He'll ask you do unspeakable things to prove your loyalty."

"I'm fully prepared for that."

He met her dark gaze and smiled. "Then I shall see what I can do, my bride to be."

And she smiled back. To anyone else it would seem like the match was starting well. And as far as she was concerned, it was.


	8. In the Void of Death

_**A/N:** This is for Assignment 10 in the Hogwarts Forum, Herbology Task 3. Write about someone returning from the dead. I wanted to explore a dynamic with Severus and James in the after life. So I thought this was fun._

 _Final Word Count: 833_

* * *

Death was cold and dark. There wasn't anything that could really be perceived. It was like being asleep, only conscience. There was a small light off in the distance. Though he had no awareness of how-his body had been left behind and he felt no movement of walking-Severus Snape moved towards the light.

For a moment, he heard voices, and the light blinked out, a sensation of feeling over coming him, but then it was back to the blackness, only the light guiding him. As he drew nearer, he could make out a familiar place. The willow tree next to the pond that he and Lily had frequented as children. The place he had been running to longer than she had known him. His safe place.

It was like stepping through a window or a doorway. He could feel the grass on his feet. His feet were bare. He wasn't used to the sensation.

"Severus?"

The vocie stopped his heart-rather it would have if his heart were still beating. He couldn't bring himself to turn around.

"Severus Snape?" the voice said again.

He hadn't heard that voice in nearly 18 years. Merlin, he had not missed that voice. He forced himself to turn around. Hazel eyes and a mess of black hair greeted his gaze.

"James?" He had to be in hell.

James smiled, a genuine smile that had once been reserved for his group of friends. It confused Severus greatly.

They stood there, Severus turning back to the water. What was James doing in his safest place?

"You tried to find him. You tried to make sure that he understood," James said as he stepped up next to Severus. "You risked your life to keep him safe at every turn."

"It wasn't as noble as you're making it sound," Severus replied blandly.

"Well, you certainly could have been nicer about it. And regardless of your reasoning, you still saved him and protected him. I'll get over your obsession with my wife."

"I'm not obsessed with her. Did you ever stop to think that I as simply trying to cling to the only person in my life that wasn't toxic?"

James looked affronted.

"I loved Lily. But only ever as a friend. I respected her. And I hated myself every day for ruining our friendship. She was the only person keeping me from joining them. And she was the reason I turned."

"I know."

"Why did you hate me so much?"

"You hated me first."

"I didn't hate you, just your attitude. I only hoped to take you down a peg. The hatred came after the torment started."

"I'm sorry."

Severus turned to face his nemesis. The look in James's eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"I'm sorry too."

"I need you to know something, Severus. Take a message with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't expect you'll be here long. You're going transparent. And I would like for you to tell Harry how proud we are of him."

And indeed, Severus noticed the world flicker around him.

"I'm sorry, Severus. Truly. I never should have treated you the way I did. You said one comment. I should have moved past it, at least when I got older. But I didn't, until it was too late. And for that I'm sorry. I think we could have been real friends."

"I'm sorry, James. I shouldn't have been so rude. I never stopped."

"You'll have a chance to make up for it."

Suddenly, Severus was back in that void, the light of the park far away. He tried to reach for it, tried to get back, but it moved farther and farther away.

Pain seized his body, and then went numb. His ears buzzed and then voices, first mumbled and distant but clearing filled the area.

"We got the wounds taken care of. But we have to replenish his blood fast. I don't know how we managed to get his heart beating again, but we have to keep it that way." The voice was familiar and unrecognizable all at once.

He opened his eyes and saw nothing at first. He wouldn't have been surprised if the venom had taken his sight. But then color returned, and blurred figures. And then he was able to see the people in front of him.

Poppy was by his side, forcing potions down his throat. Potter stood nearby, awaiting any sign or direction. And finally, he was able to breath. He gasped the moment the liquid made it down his throat.

"Welcome back, Severus," Poppy said with a grin.

He couldn't speak, and wouldn't have anyway. He knew there was damage done to his throat. Irreparable damage. It would be a good long while before he could speak.

He met Potter's gaze, knowing that it had to be his fault that he had been ripped from the land of the dead and brought back. _Thank you_. He hoped that Potter was perceptive enough to understand.


	9. The First Retelling

_**A/N:**_ _This is for Hogwarts assignment 10, Home Ec task 1. Write about a physical injury that leaves a permanent scar on your character._

 _I chose to write about Hermione telling Teddy the story, because of the fact that I know we all know at some point she has to tell her kids, and maybe she tells Harry's, but Teddy is the oldest child, closest to the war and I wanted her to be the one to tell him. I wanted to explore a dynamic I personally haven't seen (not to say it's not out there, it might be, but I haven't seen it yet)._

 _Also for the daily prompt inspiration thread: "It's like your beautiful brain exploded all over your face."_

 _Final Word Count: 852_

* * *

"Auntie 'Mione," Teddy asked with wide eyes, "what is mudblood?"

She stopped in her tracks, shocked to hear the word from the child's mouth. "Where did you hear such a word?"

"I didn't hear it," he said, matter-of-factly. "I read it. There." He pointed to her arm.

Instinctively she covered the scar on her arm. That's all it really was anymore, white lines spelling out the derogatory term. But it would never fade. It would never be hidden by more than the sleeve of a shirt.

"It's a very bad word," she started with, looking at him sternly. "It's a word that you should _never_ use."

"Why not?"

"You know how you don't like it when we call you shortie?"

"I'm not short!" the boy exclaimed, proving her point.

"I'm not calling you that. Well, calling someone a mudblood is like that, only much worse. It's a lot meaner."

"But what does it mean?"

Hermione sighed. She wasn't sure she should be the one to explain where this line of questioning was going to lead. But it seemed that she didn't really have a choice. "It's a word that is used to describe muggle-born witches and wizards like me."

"But why's it bad?"

"Well it's used as a way to insult us and imply that we aren't real witches and wizards."

"But why's it on your arm?"

 _Well, here goes nothing,_ Hermione thought before preparing to give the simplest explanation that she could. "You know the war that we've told you about, the one that took your mum and dad, right?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded, his eyes wide with curiosity as he waited for the story.

"Well, you know that Uncle Harry and Ron and I fought in too, remember?"

"Yeah, even though you guys were kids. Like me!"

"Well, we were a lot older than you are now, but yes, we were still almost kids. Well, there a mean lady, Bellatrix."

"That's the nasty crazy lady that Neville doesn't like."

"Correct. Well, Ron and Harry and I had been captured. And while we were being held in the cellar-"

"What's a cellar?"

"It's like the dungeon of a house."

"That's sounds scary. I don't like cellars."

Hermione gave a small smile. "They're really only dark and cold, especially when you're being held by bad guys. Anyway, while they were holding us, Bellatrix was mad because she thought we had stolen something from her, and she wasn't happy about that at all."

"What did she thought you stole?"

"She thought we stole the Sword of Gryffindor. But the truth was that a very clever man had given her a fake and hid the real one until he secretly gave it to us."

"Who did that?"

"Severus Snape."

"I remember him! He's the one that uncle Harry says was really mean, but saved his life."

"Yeah, that's exactly who."

"So why did Bell'trix hurt you then?"

"Well, she didn't know that. So she was trying to get me to tell her where we got it. And her idea to get the information was to use a knife to cut the word into my arm."

"But why?"

"That's what I am. I am a muggle-born. And to her, that means I'm a mudblood. She wanted to make sure I knew that forever."

"But why didn't it go away? My scar from a knife went away, see?" He put the finger he had indeed cut over a year ago where he'd had a little scar and it had indeed faded.

"Well, because she used dark magic on the knife to make sure the scar was there. She liked to make sure that nobody forgot her."

"Well she's a stupid meanie head. I'm glad she's dead."

Hermione hugged the boy. And though she firmly agreed with him, she still scolded him, "You should never be glad that anyone is dead. Even if they're bad people. Because people still loved them, and their death causes those people pain."

"Okay, Aunt 'Mione." The boy smiled at her and hugged her, then she pulled the sleeve of her shirt down. "Why do you hide it though?"

"Because it makes me feel ugly."

"But aunt 'Mione, you're not ugly."

"Well thank you, Teddy."

"You're so pretty. It's like your bootiful brain e'sploded all over your face."

She squeezed the boy with a warm embrace. "You've been listening to your uncle Ron again, haven't you?"

"YAY! I'm like Uncle Ron!"

Hermione sighed and giggled. She had survived the first retelling of her scar. Though she sometimes couldn't escape the moment when it replayed vividly in her mind, she knew she could move on. And in several years, when she had children of her own, she knew now that she'd be able to tell them and it would be okay.

"Shall we go find Uncle Ron and maybe get some ice cream?"

The boy's eyes lit up and grin broke across his face. "YES! YES! UNCLE RON!" The boy took off through the house, searching for her fiancé, begging for ice cream. Andromeda would probably kill them, but it would be worth it.


	10. Truth or Dare

_**A/N** : This is another tumblr prompt: write a forbidden love Snamione where adult! Hermione is back for her final year and kisses Severus and someone catches them_

* * *

 _It's just a dare,_ Hermione told herself as she waited for the class to end. _Nothing more than a dare_.

She had to tell herself that, to justify what she was about to do, though it wasn't a lie. She, Ginny, and a few of the Gryffindor girls Hermione hadn't known well before the war, had stayed up playing Truth or Dare.

One truth had her revealing a crush that she shouldn't have admitted to, and they used it against her later. "I dare you to kiss _him_. After class tomorrow."

She had hoped that after they woke up the next morning, the dare would be forgotten, but they decided that they were going to take bets on if she actually would kiss him. Ginny was the only one who thought she would.

Everyone else had started putting their ingredients away, but she waited. If asked, she was going to claim that she just wanted to avoid the crowd.

While she was in the store room, he had dismissed her classmates. She heard them all file out of the room and the door closed. Everyone was off to lunch.

Hermione glanced out into the classroom and found him hunch over his desk.

She approached him, coming around to his side so the desk wouldn't be in the way.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he seemed to sneer.

She had to fight the butterflies in her stomach at the sound of his voice.

"Professor, I wanted to see how you were doing. I know that things have been tough for a lot of people since-"

He turned to face her and cut her off, "That is none of your business."

"I know, I just wanted to say that if you needed-wanted to talk-"

"Miss Granger, you clearly would like to discuss something else and you're stalling. Get to the point, I have work to do."

She opened her mouth, unable to form words and then, as if something else possessed her body, made the move.

Her lips were on his, her nose brushing his.

She'd expected him to push her away, scream, yell, punish her. She wouldn't have even put it past him to expel her, or at least attempt to.

Instead though, he kissed her back, a hand coming up to cup her cheek, the other being placed on her waist, pulling her closer until she was sitting gently on his lap. She allowed her hands to explore themselves, reaching one into his hair. And he almost groan at the contact.

"Severus Snape! Miss Granger!"

* * *

"Alright," Ginny pronounced, grinning ear to ear, "cough up ladies. I won the bet."

The girls looked at Hermione in shock. One of them spoke up, "How do we know you aren't lying?"

Hermione's face turned red in embarrassment. And if that hadn't been enough to confirm everything to those girls, she added, "Professor McGonagall walked in. I have detention for a month."

The girls gasped and giggled and began questioning what it had been like. Hermione just glance to the head table, where McGonagall was still lecturing Severus. But He met he gaze and sent a subtle smile, that it seemed no one else noticed.


	11. Moving Forward

_**A/N:** This story is for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition round six. I am reserving for the Wasps as Seeker. We had to write about a character born in the month of September, and I chose Hermione. And for any of my usual readers, you'll be surprised that it's Romione._

 _This is just a small, slice of life story after the war. I hope you enjoy._

 _Final word count (according to google docs): 1378_

* * *

As the dream ended, she chased it, feeling lost and forlorn. So few of her dreams held any happiness lately, held anything other than the flashes of light, pools of crimson, and sounds of screaming. From those dreams, she almost always woke with a start, coated in sweat. But this one had been peaceful. She couldn't even rightfully remember the dream, only the feeling of utter peace that it had brought.

After a moment, listening to her alarm ringing and wishing she could return to that one moment of serenity, Hermione silenced the clock by her bed, threw away her covers, and sat up. This would be her first day at the Ministry. She was excited, working in the department that she'd always wanted to, and was prepared to make a difference in the lives of magical creatures such House Elves and Goblins. All she needed to do, was get dressed, and show up on time. A good first impression was the most important thing at such an important job.

Hermione found her way to the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee and putting a couple of slices of bread in the toaster. She already knew what she was going to wear. Everything about the day was perfectly planned, every last moment of it.

* * *

"I was thinking that perhaps I could talk to you about some of the regulations for-"

"Look, Ms. Granger, you are not here to change the world," the shrewd woman Hermione now called her boss scolded. "You are here to fill out the necessary paperwork and look into the reports. You get coffee when asked and that's it. Nothing more.."

Once upon a time, Hermione would have spoken out, would have even stood up for herself. She would have cried out at the injustice. But the day had already gone atrociously. She'd gotten lost trying to find her department, even though she'd been there before and had studied the direction meticulously. She was a few minutes late because of it, and her boss wasn't happy. Then she was immediately sent on a coffee run. Just before Hermione could hand over the last cup of coffee, a passerby had knocked the drink against her and although it took nothing more than a quick scourgify to clean up the mess, it only earned her further disapproval.

After hours of paperwork, a lunch that had been eaten by someone else, and more paperwork, Hermione had finally found the perfect moment to talk about the numerous things she wanted to do while working in the department for Magical Creatures. And now she was being shot down.

"I only thought-"

"Get back to work, Ms. Granger, or I shall write you up for subordinance. You are not in good standing with me after today. I must say I'm less than impressed. After your interview I rather expected more from you."

A cringe followed by a small shift of her gaze down to her shoes. "I apologize. I'll get back to work."

* * *

Hermione shuffled into her flat, opening the door only enough for her slip through before closing it. Her finger stumbled slightly over the switch before the light above flickered softly into being. With a sigh, Hermione turned around and walked towards the kitchen. Then she paused, blinking in slight confusion before a smile began to break out across her face.

"Surprised?" Ron asked. He had changed so much over the last couple of years. His red hair was now longer than it had been for most of their lives and his face, even more freckled (if that were even possible). Harry stood up next to him, smiling, his hair wild as ever, and his skin a shade tanner. Being Aurors suited them, all the training, everything they did. They were happy.

"How was the first day?" Harry asked, walking over and grabbing a hug.

She gave a small chuckle. "It was...something," she said. "Not exactly as I planned it."

Her friends chuckled, Ron leading her over to the couch and pulling her down to sit with him, an arm around her. "'Mione, if everything went the way you wanted it to, you'd be bored out your mind."

The smile at her lip grew slightly as she snuggled into him. "But I couldn't even get them to _listen_ to my ideas, or anything about S.P.E.W. I was told that I'm not there to change the world, but that's _exactly_ why I'm there."

Harry walked over, holding a butter beer and handing it to her. Although Hermione might have, for once in her life, preferred the stronger effect of Fire Whiskey. Still, she thanked him softly and drank deeply, the drink warming her a bit. She'd always enjoyed the taste of it.

"You know, 'Mione, you can't do it all at once," Harry mused. "This isn't like in third year where you got special permission to take every class Hogwarts had to offer. Take it one step at time."

"Yeah, take a while to get used to the way things are run. Study them for the most opportune moment," Ron agreed, squeezing her slightly.

Hermione thought for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I guess you're right." She sat up again, looking between the two boys-no, they were men now. "Tomorrow is a new day. And tomorrow, I will be better."

It was great, to have friend that were always there. They'd come to celebrate her first day at the Ministry, and now that she'd been cheered up, she wanted to celebrate too. They'd survived war, though that was years behind them, they'd survived training and she'd survived an eighth year at hogwarts, and now they'd all survived their first of working for the Ministry of Magic. Together they would continue to survive, and thrive in the days following.

"Alright, what did you two have planned?" she asked, raising a brow at them, and grinning completely now.

The boys chuckled before Ron spoke. "Technically, it's a family affair. Mum wanted made dinner and we were just sent to pick you up." Then he stood, bent over, and _literally_ picked her up from off the couch. Hermione let out a squealing laugh and clung tightly.

"Let me down," she laughed.

"Only if you say the magic word."

"Please?"

He smiled and relented, setting her gently down on her feet before giving her cheek a small kiss. "Alright, got any floo powder?"

Ron hadn't much enjoyed apparating much since he'd been accidentally splinched during their months in hiding. Hermione gave a slight nod, gesturing to a small velvet bag on her mantle. "Always."

She understood, always had. Though others gave him a hard time for it (of course he still apparated, he just preferred not to), Hermione had supported him. The trio made their way over to the fireplace, a quick spell from Hermione's wand setting a fire in the fireplace, ready for them to step into with the floo powder.

"See you two there," Harry said casually, grabbing a small handful. It was his way of respectfully giving them a chance to be alone together for just a few moments.

"Was it a really bad day?" Ron asked when they were alone.

"I suppose it could have been worse," she responded softly. "Spilled coffee, was a little late, boss scolded me. But I did get all my paperwork done on time."

He chuckled, pulling her in for another hug. "Of course you did. I think I'd die of shock the day Hermione Granger turns something in late."

She laughed and playfully hit his chest. "That's not funny." It was though. And she knew it. "Alright, shall we get going?"

"Yeah, mum is rather excited."

Hermione kissed him softly and then reached into the bag for a small handful of floo powder with him. Ron disappeared into the emerald flames. Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself as she stood alone. It wouldn't matter how many bad days she had, she knew she always had these two to make things better. So she stepped into the fireplace with her handful, ready to go.

"The Burrow!"


	12. Trying Times for a Family

_**A/N:**_ _This is my round 9 submission for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. I am the seeker for the Wasps. The prompt was to write a story centered around Lily Potter Nee Evans._

 _Final word count (according to google): 961_

* * *

What was a girl supposed to do when there was a war going on and she missed her period? She almost wanted to curse herself for forgetting to consider being smart about things, but somewhere in her mind she'd thought it wouldn't matter because she was married now. Except that it did matter. James was already having to deal with his parents being so ill, and unsure if they'd even make it, and now there was going to be this. Barely two years out of school, married barely one year, and now pregnant.

Well, she still had to confirm it. But she'd realized about a month later that she was late, making her almost two months late to begin with. Her stomach churned, and she wasn't sure if it was morning sickness or nerves. Likely a combination of both, if she were going to be honest with herself.

Lily was exhausted. There was so much going on that she barely slept. And of course James was always worried about her, and her blood status, since it seemed muggle-born witches and wizards were the most heavily targeted.

Sometimes, Lily wondered why she wasn't scared. She wasn't scared to go out alone, or be home alone, even though many of the people that cared for her were. She wasn't even afraid of what would happen if she were targeted.

Lily didn't have many people she could talk to. Her mother and father had died rather unexpectedly. But there was a woman that she knew who had recently announced her own pregnancy. She was due in April...or was it May? She supposed that it might be in her best interest to talk to her.

* * *

"Molly," Lily started softly, catching her while all the others were talking, "could I speak with you?"

The redheaded woman smiled at Lily. She was always so friendly, so motherly, and Lily had a certain level of fondness for her. "Of course, Dearie. Why don't you come help me in the kitchen?"

Lily followed as she was requested, waving at James when he noticed her moving to leave. He relaxed and she ducked into the kitchen.

Molly was already a little round, from having five children previously already, and yet it was obvious that the woman was glowing in her pregnancy.

"What's on your mind?" Molly asked, already at the counter, pulling the things that she needed out.

Lily chewed at her bottom lip, arm crossed over her body. She'd gone to a doctor, and they'd confirmed her fears. She was about eight weeks pregnant. "Don't you worry, about having children when things are so...dangerous?" Her voice remained soft, low, and cautious as she probed.

Molly's movements paused for only a moment as she continued her work. "Of course I do."

"Don't you worry about being pregnant?"

"Well, Arthur and I always wanted a big family. We didn't plan this one, but we know that life is short and you can't always put it on hold for fear."

Lily pursed her lips, standing by the counter and looking at Molly. "Were they planned?" she asked.

"Well, Bill, Charlie and Percy were. The twins weren't. And this one wasn't either. But we've been equally excited for each of them."

"Even with all the current risks?"

Molly nodded. "Are you and James planning on starting a family?"

"Not exactly."

She hadn't even been sure she wanted a family before.

"You're pregnant then." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Molly was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, almost a stern 'did you really think I wouldn't catch on?' kind of look in her eye.

Lily nodded. "I haven't told him yet."

"Afraid he'll be upset?"

"No. I'm sure he'll be excited. But with his parents as sick as they are...and he's already so worried about me…" she trailed off slightly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Molly stopped her dinner preparations and turned to face Lily, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright, dearie. Things happen because they were meant to happen."

Lily's face scrunched. "I'm not sure I believe it."

"Why not?"

"It just...My parents died. And now James's are sick. And I'm pregnant? That doesn't seem like fate, so much as cruelty."

"Perhaps. But were you going to have children with him eventually?"

"No. I don't know. Probably."

"So what makes this different."

"We've barely been married a year, and barely out of school. And there's so many people dying around us."

"Well, sometimes those are the best times for the happy things in life. You need a little happiness to fight the darkness."

"But we're taking an active role in this fight. What if something happened to us? Or the child?"

"Life is full of what ifs, dear. And we have to decide if we'll let those run our lives or not."

Molly seemed to have an answer for everything. And Lily appreciated it. "But...how do I tell him?"

"I find the easiest way is to just tell him."

Lily nodded. "I guess...I guess that would work." After a moment of silent thought she offered a small smile to Molly. "Can I help?"

* * *

Lily had changed into her pajamas, and walked into her and James's bedroom, smiling at his messy hair as he sat, waiting for her.

"James, I have something to tell you."

He perked up and looked at her, a devilish grin on his face. "Oh, I love surprises."

Lily couldn't help but laugh, despite the butterflies in her stomach. "James, this is serious, okay?"

His face lost the humor as his wife joined him in the bed. "What's wrong?"

Lily chewed her lip, and stared at James for a moment. "I'm pregnant, James."


	13. Light in the Shadows

_**A/N:**_ _This is for round 12 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. I am the seeker for the wasps, and my prompt was to write about Ron and his relationship with a student from Hogwarts that wasn't Harry, Hermione, or his siblings._

 _Final Word count (google): 1029_

* * *

Things in the Burrow were eerily silent to Ron. Of course, they would be. Without Fred, it was as if a blanket of silence had fallen over the home and might not lift. Molly's sobs could be heard at all hours of the day and George was little more than a zombie. Ron felt a piece of his own being missing, but everyone was so focused on George. It made sense, he'd lost his twin.

But as Ron walked through Ottery St. Catchpole, he wished that, once again, he wasn't overlooked by his family. He wished they'd considered how much he looked up to Fred and George, and how much losing Fred affected _him_. Maybe he was being selfish. Hadn't he earned the right to be selfish, even if just a little?

Ron hadn't realized how far he'd walked. Walking had felt like nothing after everything. But as he neared the opposite edge of town, he was noticed somewhere else.

"Hello, Ron," came the light, airy voice of Luna Lovegood. He turned his attention to the blonde, blinking a little as he tried to process her. He forgot she had lived nearby...but her home had been destroyed.

"Hey, Luna," he said, offering a small wave.

Her head tilted to the side, and Ron noticed something. Where her hair had once been long, and a bit untidy, it was now short, not even quite reaching her shoulders. "You changed your hair?"

Luna shifted, turning her head as if to see, hand coming up and feeling it before she smiled. "Oh, yes. I did. I found long hair to be a bit...inconvenient."

He nodded in a slight understanding. She didn't need to say that it had been used against her, made her feel unsafe even when the danger was supposed to be gone. He could read it.

"Are you okay, Ron?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You seemed very out of it when I saw you."

His hand came up behind his neck as he gave her a small half smile. "I uh-I was just taking a walk is all. Got a little lost in my thoughts I guess."

She nodded slowly. "Would you mind some company?"

He and Luna had never really hung out alone together, though he'd always liked her. Where everyone else had found her weird and disturbing, he'd found her charming and refreshing. "Uh-yeah, sure."

Luna offered him a smile as she began to walk beside him. It was a peaceful, comfortable silence. Not like the suffocating and crushing silence surrounding the Burrow.

"How are you holding up?" Luna asked him quietly after a few moments. "It must be hard losing your brother."

It brought that ache in his chest to acknowledge the loss as he looked over at her. "Oh-uh, I guess I'm holding it together." Not that he had much of a choice, with the rest of his family falling apart.

"You really looked up to him, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. He was really cool. Always having fun. Even when he was being a right git." He paused. It felt _wrong_ to say that. It felt disrespectful.

As if she knew what he was thinking, Luna said, "It's okay. It's okay to say that. They might be gone, but it doesn't mean they were perfect. We have to remember people as they were. The good, the bad and everything in between. Have you talked about how you feel with your family?"

"Not really. I mean, George is mostly...well, he's taking it hardest. Mum is about the same though. And…" and everyone else was worried about George. Not him. It was okay, he understood. "It's just hard on all of us."

"You should speak up about it. He's your brother too."

Ron shook his head. "Nah, it's okay."

"Ron, you deserve the support too."

He stopped walking, looking at her, eyes wide. She stopped too, and stepped closer. Ron wondered, how Luna seemed to understand people so well as her arms wrapped around him. It took about five seconds before Ron hugged her back, a strangled, silent sob escaping him.

He missed his brother. He didn't care if he'd turned his favorite teddy into a spider, or tried to make him take an unbreakable vow. He didn't care if Fred had so consistently teased him. He was cool, and fun, and bloody brilliant.

And no one else had noticed how much he admired Fred. Or how much losing him truly hurt him. Harry and Hermione had, of course. They'd been there when it'd happened. But at home, he felt so alone, despite knowing they were all dealing with the same loss.

Luna didn't say anything. She only held him. She wasn't phased by the stares of passersby. Luna was a rock. Ron couldn't be sure how long he let her hold him, how long he stood there crying, unaware of the people walking past, looking at them in confusion.

When Ron finally let his arms drop, pulling from the hug, Luna wiped away some stray tears and nodded.

"You don't have to be strong for your family," she told him. "You don't have to put yourself aside."

Ron shrugged. "I-"

"Ron Weasley. You experienced a loss. Don't bottle it inside. It festers and it hurts more. And your family loves you. Let them know you need them, and they will be there. You don't realize how much you mean to them."

Ron smiled, a sad and yet genuine smile. "Thank you, Luna. Really. I guess I was so used to being in the shadows, that I hadn't thought of it."

"I'm sure that if you asked your siblings, they'd all have similar feelings. I think you're all more alike than you think."

"Yeah, I guess so," he said. "I guess, I'm so used to being in the shadows."

"You've earned your place in the light. Not just at home," she said. "You earned your way out of the shadows. You have your own legacy."

Ron, perhaps for the first time, understood why Harry had always seemed to be in a better mood after hanging out with Luna. "Thank you, Luna. Really. Thank you."


	14. Resistance is Futile

_**A/N:**_ _This is for the Quidditch League Fanfiction competition. I am the seeker for the wasps. Round 11. My prompt was to use Saw (2004) for inspiration. I have never seen it, but I looked up the synopsis and thought that the Carrows fit the plot perfectly._

 _Final Word Count: 1018_

* * *

Once upon a time at Hogwarts, detention meant going into the forbidden forest with Hagrid, cleaning chalkboards, sorting potions ingredients, cleaning cauldrons and the like. Once upon a time, detention was nothing more than a nuisance to those that had decided to break the rules, argue with a teacher, or cause inappropriate disruptions. It was a place of honor for pranksters, those wanting to follow the legacy of Fred and George and the pranksters before them.

Once upon a time, Hogwarts had been a relatively happy place.

And then the Carrows arrived.

They said that they liked games. That they had fun games for those that wanted to challenge their rule. But with them teaching dark magic, Neville couldn't stand by.

In fact, he didn't even last a full week of classes before acting out and landing himself in detention with the Carrow siblings. And when he showed up the first friday for detention, he learned _exactly_ what they meant by games.

"Welcome to your first detention, students," Amycus said, his voice sending a chill down Neville's spine. "We hope that you have studied well in your classes with us because tonight you will be demonstrating what we've gone over in class."

That didn't sound good. Not one bit. And as Neville examined the room of students around (mostly younger students still learning the rules, a large of amount of Gryffindors, and a few who had been in Dumbledore's Army) he understood he was not alone. Many of the first and second year students looked downright terrified.

"I want the fifth years and higher on this side of the room," Alecto announced as she moved to the right side of the classroom. "Fourth years and lower will go to the otherside with Amycus."

The students stared silently for a moment, glancing around at each other and back up at the new professors.

"What are you waiting for?" she demanded in a low menace.

Everyone moved, Neville a tad more slowly than the others, feeling hesitant, waiting to find out what was going to happen. As the last students, hesitant like Neville, reached the appropriate side of the room, the looked back to the siblings.

"Now, tell me one the spells my brother has taught you," Aecto commanded of her side of the room. No one moved to raise their hands. And then there was screaming. One of the fifth years, Neville thought. A gryffindor girl had fallen to the ground, curled in on herself, screaming.

Neville felt rage pooling in his stomach. He knew immediately what spell was being used on her, and despite the rising nausea it brought on, he roared: "STOP IT!"

The room turned its attention to him, his red face, chest heaving. Once upon a time, he'd been small and meek. He'd been considered a coward by his classmates, an outlier in to the Gryffindor name. He supposed they were rethinking everything they had thought about him now.

Alecto almost seemed gleeful. "Oh, have we upset you? What's your name boy?"

Before Neville could speak for himself though, Amycus answered his sister, with a hint of sick pleasure, "That's the Longbottom boy."

Understanding immediately lit his sister's face and a cackle, worthy of the 'wicked witches' that some Muggleborns talked about, escaped her. Her brother followed shortly after.

"You must understand the lesson very well then, boy."

Neville ground his teeth. Why did everyone love to make vague references to his parents? Why did You-Know-Who's followers relish in bringing it up.

"Answer me boy. What did you learn in my brother's class?"

Neville fumed, glaring daggers at her. He was all but grinding his teeth as he answered, "The Cruciatus Curse."

"Correct. And today, for your detention, those on my side of the room, will be showing us how well they've studied. But using their new spell, on Amycus's side of the classroom," Alecto announced.

Shock. That could be the only way to describe the looks falling over the faces of his classmates. Fear over the younger students.

"You will do it to them, or we will _make_ you do it."

The students looked amongst each other, unsure. Surely they didn't mean it. Surely they didn't mean to have them hurt their own classmates, and with an unforgivable curse at that. Murmuring started, as the students began to quietly question their teachers.

Ginny pushed her way through the crowd to stand next to Neville, leaning over subtly. "They mean business," she whispered. "Do they really expect us to do this?"

Alecto pointed to a girl closest to her; an upperclassmen Ravenclaw. "Do it, now."

The girl stepped forward, closer to the younger students, a medley of emotion written across her face.

"What are you waiting for?"

The girl waved her wand, a spell on her lips. The room around them seemed to tense as the younger student across from her screamed, before laughing. Neville sighed. She'd used a tickling jinx. Outright defiance that soon had her on the floor screaming.

Neville snapped, charging to the center of the room, turning his attention to Alecto and waving his wand, a shouted, " _Expelliarmus!_ " tearing from him.

This time the shriek came from Alecto, followed by a furious roar from Amycus.

Neville could sense the spell coming, managed to shield at first, defending himself from the onslaught. With each passing blast though, he barely managed to block it until he felt a spell hit him. He wasn't sure what it was, but his vision blacked for a moment, and he was on the floor. He thought he could feel blood, as stars danced in his vision. Ginny, he thought, was at his side.

"This is what happens to those that don't behave," Amycus bellowed. "Now, you will do as you were told."

Neville was left on the floor, though he swore he could hear Ginny shouting, as the room slowly began to fill with the sounds of spells being cast and screams of pain and suffering. He tried to get up, to continue to fight, but his body wasn't listening to him as he blacked out again.


End file.
